1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paired electrical cable and a connector for the pair electrical cable.
2. Related Art
A recent motor vehicle has various kinds of electronic instruments so that the vehicle is arranged with wiring harnesses for transmitting various signals and power to the electronic instruments of the vehicle. The wiring harness has a plurality of electrical cables and connectors joined to ends of the electrical cables for supplying various signals and power to the electronic instruments.
For supplying various signals and power to the electronic instruments, there is provided a paired electrical cable consisting of two cables. One of the electrical cables transmits a signal and the other electrical cable transmits another signal which is opposite in phase. The paired cable decreases noise generated in the cables.
Some motor vehicles have an optional electrical instrument according to a request of a user. This requires supplying additional power and signals to the optional instrument. Thus, new cables are prepared for electrical connection with wiring harnesses having been arranged in the vehicles for transmitting power and signals for the optional instrument. For this purpose, conventional connectors have been utilized.
The electrical cables tend to be received in a narrow space within the vehicle. That is, it is required that a paired cable used for electrical connection of the optical instrument is connected to one of the wiring harnesses within a very narrow space of the vehicle. Such paired cable needs to be connected to another paired cable of the wiring harness such that the signals transmitted through two cables constituting the paired cable are opposite in phase to each other. Thus, the connection of the paired cable to the wiring harness within the narrow space has been a troublesome work.
For correct connection of two of the paired cables, each electrical cable need to be distinguished from each other. Conventionally, a mark or a color is provided on the cables for the distinction thereof.
Furthermore, a recent motor vehicle tends to have an increased number of electronic instruments according to users requests, which increases the number of electrical cables constituting a wiring harness and increases the weight of the wiring harness. Therefore, it has been desired that electrical cables have smaller diameters or sizes to transmit various signals for enabling a wiring harness smaller in size or lighter in weight. However, a smaller diameter paired electrical cable is disadvantageous for recognizing a distinction mark or color for electrical connection thereof in a desired pattern.